Cables, such as power or communication cables, usually comprise an inner core which comprises a conducting element, such as a metal wire or a glass fibre, and one or more outer layers for shielding and protecting purposes. The outermost of these layers having mainly protective purpose is usually referred to as outer sheath or outer jacket.